


【维勇】农夫与猪·20-22

by heyflowers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 农夫与猪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyflowers/pseuds/heyflowers





	【维勇】农夫与猪·20-22

【20】  
虽然是老维掌握主动权，实际上，老维也是第一次。朴实的农夫从来就没有过x生活，一直依靠自己勤劳的双手来获取快乐。好在对心爱的事物表达喜爱是人人都会的，就像喜爱一件宝贝便会不断观察和抚摸一样，与心爱的人肌肤相亲，抚摸和仔细观察，这些老维都无师自通。  
此时，光溜溜的勇利就被老维仔细地“观察”着。  
床即是炕，炕即是床。老维的床紧挨着墙角，此时勇利的脊背正抵在墙壁上，两腿张开，有些不安地仰头看着斜上方的天花板。  
维克托趴在勇利的两腿之间，摸他的大腿，摸他的屁屁，摸他的……那里。  
“勇利连这里都是粉红色的呢！”  
“因为是、是猪啊……”  
“好可爱哦！”维克托戳戳那柔软而又富有弹性的入口，轻柔地把一根食指推进去。  
一根很容易承受，勇利觉得有点痒痒的。忍不住缩了缩，把食指咬得更紧些。  
从来没有过这样的新奇体验的老维，自然是一下子翘了起来。刚才已经有感觉了，只是还没有彻底站起。这下真是立得正正的，松垮垮的大花裤衩都被顶出一个小帐篷来了。  
老维抽出手指，坐起身，把自己的裤衩给脱了。  
想进去勇利的那里，光想想就觉得会很舒服。可是，把手指放在**旁边比了比，好像差得有点远。这样肯定进不去……  
三根，老维想，至少要到三根的时候才能够尝试。  
勇利也是第一次做这种事情。虽然已经活了两百年，可是一心只想着修成人身，根本就连自己动手都没有做过，完全是一只纯纯洁洁的小处猪。  
有点紧张。实际上也很期待。  
如果是维克托的话那完全没有问题，维克托对自己这么温柔，又是个好人，长得又帅。再说，一直做处男猪，修成人身以后也没有碰见别的猪妖，有时候见到那些没有思想的猪嗷嗷叫，有时候又听到交欢的人类发出愉悦的叫喊，就，就还挺想试一试的……  
想到这里，勇利又害羞地捂住了脸。下面还是凉飕飕的，张开的腿一直没有并起来。维克托已经又趴下去了，依旧是伸出食指摸了摸，之后，他并没有把食指伸进去，而是用手掌托起了勇利的屁股。  
勇利被动地把屁股抬得更高。双腿大张，身体倾斜，要不是有墙壁抵着，都要往后翻一个跟斗了。  
“维、维……克托？”  
感觉到不一样的触感，勇利震惊地低头，眼睛睁得圆溜溜的。  
朴实的农夫在非常色情地舔舐隐秘的地方，用口水濡湿，舌头来回舔弄。他用手指把两边的臀肉掰得更开，过了一会儿，勇利的**便也直直地挺立起来。  
老维果然还是有些急躁，经验不够老到，觉得湿润得差不多了，手指也勉强能放进去三根，便急吼吼地要换上自己的大宝贝。  
他跪在勇利跟前，握住他的腰，有些急促地插入进去。  
进入的那一刻，两个人的内心都像过电一样，撺掇了一下。原来是这种感觉……这种合二为一的感觉……  
胀胀的，这是勇利的感受。有一种归属感，这也是勇利的感受。其实还有点难受。  
维克托的感受：裹得紧紧的，紧紧的，( ⊙ o ⊙ )啊！  
“……”  
虽然不想承认，虽然不好意思，虽然有失雄风，但是，老维确实是秒射了。  
太过欣喜，以至于还没有好好感受，就已经……  
软软地滑出来以后，老维也松开了握住勇利腰的手。有些讷讷地，这时候倒像一个老实巴交的农夫了：“对、对不起勇利……再给我一次机会！”  
勇利的里面还是黏黏糊糊的，感觉很害羞啊！特别害羞啊！这就叫内she吧！天呐！  
“你……”勇利看着他已经软下来的**，“还行吗？”  
这叫什么话！老维当然是立即就扑在勇利的身上。男人，怎么可以在床上说不行？！  
言语是无力的,老维用有力的双臂把勇利的双腿搂得紧紧的。低头，含住。可爱的小猪连**都是可爱的粉红色，舔舔舔，吸吮，继续舔，天才维克托！色情的事情无师自通！  
很快，勇利就发出了动情的声音。  
“嗯……嗯嗯……唔……”  
老维第一次听见传说中的呻吟，内心那叫一个激动！赶紧更卖力！含住，吞吐，表演一个深喉！继续吞吐，含住顶端，舔舔舔……哟西！小猪she了！  
【21】  
等勇利从第一次高潮的余韵中回过神来的时候，小维已经又站起来了。突然有点害羞，两个人都知道接下来会发生什么。那传说中的极乐是如此令人期待，尤其是和喜欢的人结合……  
太害羞了！！勇利主动趴在了床上，把脸埋进枕头里。这样一个姿势，把屁屁完全送给维克托去掌握，自己就、就随便他怎么样好了。  
老维跪立在勇利的屁股后面，眼前就是浑圆的肉肉的两瓣，光是手掌放上去，就已经爽得不行。太好摸了，这滑溜溜软乎乎又富有弹性的触感。  
不行，好想、好想……  
老维觉得自己就是色令智昏了，完全没有思考而是下意识地就把脸埋在了勇利的股沟，狂吸一通。两手同时大力地揉捏臀肉，拍两下又是啪啪的声响。  
啊！勇利！勇利勇利勇利……  
此时的勇利当然是被老维的举动吓了一跳。还以为会被进入，结果却是被高挺的鼻梁顶在股沟……呼出的热气都喷在屁屁上，感觉好色情……  
“维、唔……”勇利摆了摆屁股，往前爬了一点点。“那个……可以……进来……了……”  
老维抬起脸，直起身，双手再次握住勇利的腰。硕大的顶端抵在勇利那粉嫩嫩的入口。因为刚才已经内she过一次，里面还有黏腻的东西作为润滑，老维稍稍用力，便把**插入进去。  
“呃嗯……”  
才只进去了一点点，勇利已经忍不住发出诱人的声音。老维缓慢而又坚定地继续往里推进，同时一手握住他的**缓慢撸动。不知道为什么，总觉得自己非常熟练。这种事情好像前世就做过几百次，身体自动自觉地就知道下一步该做什么。  
完全插入以后，老维覆在勇利的背上，另一手自腰间摸上胸口，捏弄胸前的小乳尖。低头含住耳垂。  
“嗯……嗯哼……”  
勇利舒服得都闭上了眼睛。第一次享受身体的愉悦就如此刺激，纯洁的小猪不禁沉迷在肉欲里。  
因为欢愉，小xue不断收缩，收缩，老维觉得自己实在忍不住了。在勇利的侧脸啵了一下以后，便握住他的腰，开始挺动起来。  
“哈、哈啊……哈啊……”  
“嗯、唔嗯……嗯嗯……”  
没有人再说话，屋子里只剩下两人动情的声音。因为是在炕上，也没有床铺因为晃动而发出的嘎吱嘎吱的响声。  
【22】  
两人的身体是如此契合，即使从来没有做过，也还是在一次深深的挺送之后，双双攀上欲望的顶峰。  
勇利脱力地趴在了床上，老维也脱力地趴在了勇利的背上。过了一会儿，老维四肢搂住勇利的腰身，把他翻了过来，变成两人脸对脸。  
太喜欢了。  
这样之后，对勇利就更喜欢了。  
喜欢到……喜欢到不能再喜欢！老维倾身吻住勇利的嘴唇，这对彼此来说都是初吻。吻得很深，舌头都伸进去，和舌头追逐交缠。  
气喘吁吁地分开以后，老维看着勇利的眼睛。亮晶晶的眼睛里满是害羞，老维看着他，看着他，又凑过去吻住他的嘴唇。  
这样来回亲了好几遍，亲到小粉猪都要脸红成红烧猪了，再一次分开以后，老维把勇利搂进了自己的怀里。  
“勇利，我有没有说过我好喜欢你？”  
“诶？”勇利害羞得脑子里都是一团浆糊，傻乎乎地，“没有诶。”  
“我好喜欢你。”  
“嗯？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“哦……”  
“我们永远在一起吧！”  
“嗯……”  
“不要离开我，一直陪在我身边。”  
“诶……”  
“你要什么我都会给你的。我会努力种地，你要多少大白菜都可以。如果你想住更好的房子，我也可以盖。如果你嫌我地太少，我就买多几亩。总之，我要和你在一起。”  
“不用麻烦啦！现在就很好！”  
“所以你同意了吗？”  
“哈？”  
“……”老维终于发现勇利并不知道自己在说什么了，这么认真的告白都没有被重视，有点点生气，可是又觉得冒傻气的勇利实在是可爱到不行，只好啪啪打两下屁屁，发出响亮的声音。“小猪勇！笨小猪！”  
“诶嘿~”


End file.
